


desperate times (call for desperate measures?)

by minshuas



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minhwan is there if you squint or have eyes., Partying, So drinking but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: There's no one allowed to mess with Ha Sungwoon, but Jisung does.Or, well, he tries.





	desperate times (call for desperate measures?)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 4 my sister!!!!  
> i hope u enjoy! + anyone else who reads!

Jisung considers himself, one most days, in Taehyun’s good favor. If he needs something that Taehyun can help him with, then Taehyun does, without question. Then the two of them continue ignoring each other’s existences. Both belonging to their respective social groups with only the slightest intermingling. Neither would claim to be the ‘leaders’ of their group of friends, even if they were treated like it. So, maybe, that’s why Jisung felt like he could depend on Taehyun rather than the trusted friends that he has known for much longer than Noh Taehyun, rumored to have a terrible temper when anyone messed with any of his friends. _Especially_ Ha Sungwoon.

So… why didn’t he mind when Jisung asked him to help him mess with said Ha Sungwoon?

 

“You’re a pervert,” Jaehwan says, pointing a French fry at Jisung in a way that should be threatening, aside from the fact that it is a French fry and not a sharp object that could actually do some damage to him. Jaehwan probably couldn’t even hurt a fly if he tried, but Jisung wasn’t going to provoke the beast… _too_ _much_. “I can’t believe that Taehyun would even look at you after you asked that from him. It’s not right. _You_ aren’t right.”

Minhyun sits down next to Jaehwan, tray softly tapping against the surface of the table. “What’s happened now?” His voice is unnecessarily soft which makes Jisung suspect that he’s been straining himself singing again. _When is he going to take responsibility for himself?_ Jaehwan and Jisung can’t take care of him forever, even if Jaehwan might agree to being by his side for the rest of his life. Although Jisung didn’t actually know anything about that. All he knows is how Jaehwan’s face changes when he’s talking to Minhyun vs. when he is talking to literally anyone else. Of course, if he asked about it, Jaehwan would probably shrug him off as delusional.

No one jumps at the opportunity to inform Minhyun of the current conversational topic. Jaehwan just keeps glaring at Jisung, expecting him to give Minhyun the update, while Daniel is still fumbling with the ketchup pump near the drink fountain.

Jisung makes a face at Jaehwan that has Minhyun’s face scrunch up in laughter. Quickly, as if realizing himself, he picks up a hand to cover his mouth. It dims the smile that unconsciously appears on Jaehwan’s face. _Everything’s so complicated with them_ , Jisung sees what is happening between them and within themselves, but he doesn’t dare bring it up in a busy McDonald’s. Everyone always has their own problems and no matter how much Jisung wants to find solutions for them, he just can’t take control of their lives. Instead, he has to wait for them to come to him.

Finally, Jaehwan pulls his attention away from Jisung, cheeks slightly tinted in frustration. “Jisung’s asked Taehyun for a favor.” He says. It is the shortest version of the story that anyone could care to give. It is the bare minimum and it doesn’t give Jaehwan any reason to be calling him names. Absently, Jisung wonders if Jaehwan is embarrassed to give the full account to Minhyun. He could use that information to tease him for the rest of the year if that is the case.

“I asked Taehyun if he could get Sungwoon to wear a skirt to the party tomorrow night.” Jisung explains further, interrupting Minhyun from trying to draw more information from Jaehwan. “Jaehwan thinks I need my brain scrubbed or something. I think that if you want something in life, then you should ask for it because how else will you ever have it?” He holds up his own fry triumphantly. _Jaehwan’s probably just jealous that he can’t get Minhyun into a skirt._ Smirking, he bites into his food, ignoring the look that Jaehwan shoots him.

Joining Team Jaehwan, the corners of Minhyun’s lips turn down as far as they can go. “Jisung…” Daniel returns to the table before Minhyun can say anything else. He sits to the left of Jisung and smiles at everyone before digging into his own food.

“Finally got ketchup!” He’s blissfully unaware of the small disagreement happening. Jisung thinks it is absolutely _adorable_ that he’s so happy about conquering a ketchup dispenser. “What’re we talking about over here?” He says through a mouthful of burger.

“Jisung’s a pervert,” Minhyun says. “He wants to take advantage of a _kind_ , _beautiful_ , _sweet, heavenly, humorous, delicate_ soul.”

 _Ah,_ Jisung mentally slaps himself for forgetting, _Sungwoon and Minhyun are platonic soulmates, or Minhyun is Sungwoon’s second (third?) protector._ “It’s not _necessarily_ like that.” Jisung tries to defend himself.

“Necessarily?” Jaehwan quirks an eyebrow, catching his admission quickly. “Sounds like it is still at least some percentage perverted.” True to the rumors that they are a deadly duo, Minhyun leans forward in his seat to give Jisung a look that is as cold as the tundra. It hits him like hail, but he’s not going to be discouraged.

Beside him, Daniel swallows before joining back into the conversation. “Are we talking about Bae Jinyoung or Park Jihoon?” He asks, using the back of his hand to wipe at the corner of his mouth. Jisung hands him a napkin that he probably won’t use, but at least he thanks him for giving it to him.

“Neither,” Minhyun shakes his head. “Think older, but not wiser.”

“Oh,” Daniel seems to understand even though Jisung couldn’t if he were in Daniel’s shoes. “Sungwoon?”

Both Jaehwan and Minhyun nod solemnly. Jisung doesn’t really need them to recruit Daniel over to Team Jaehwan as well, but he knows that it is highly likely he’ll lose him. Typically, Jisung is the most level-headed among them and is typically giving them life advice or chastising him. It’s been awhile since something or someone has drove him as wild as Ha Sungwoon.

“I thought Minhyun banned you from acting desperately around anyone in the choir?” Daniel inclined his head towards Jisung in askance. Minhyun points at him as though Daniel’s just reminded him of the fact. “Even if you didn’t care Minhyun was trying to stop you, then how did you convince Taehyun to let you within fifteen feet of Sungwoon?”

Jisung shrugs. “Maybe he thinks good things should be shared.”

“That’s _incredibly_ objectifying,” Jaehwan is saying at the same time Minhyun says, “Tell me you don’t realize how disgusting that sounds.”

Immediately, Jisung goes red in the face. Whatever his intention had been with that statement, it had not been what his friends concluded. “I meant _seeing_ him in a skirt. I didn’t mean anything else by that!” Holding his hands up in a sign of defense, he tries to ward his friends off from drawing anymore conclusions about his plans. All in all, they were fairly innocent, aside from the fact that Jisung really wanted to kiss Ha Sungwoon more than he wanted to pass all his exams. _Okay. Maybe not to that extent, but something similarly drastic._

After seeing their hyung flustered, the whole table grows quiet. Looks are exchanged, not all kind, but not entirely unkind, and all of them return to their food. Daniel devours his burger in lightning speed while Jaehwan and Minhyun share their fries, turning in to each other. _Next time, I’ll have to remind that Minhyun’s ban is on all his friends which means that Jaehwan is definitely a part of it._ Jisung looks away from the couple that isn’t quite a couple yet and busies himself with his own salad. It isn’t until he’s swallowing his first bite that anyone breaks the silence.

It’s Daniel, per usual. “Ha Sungwoon has you so fucked.”

Jisung knows he’s going to choke on his food, can feel the telltale sign of being unable to breathe or swallow. He flails around a bite, trying hard not to create a scene, but that’s definitely what he’s doing. Minhyun hands him his water from across the table and he takes it greedily, swallowing it down in thick gulps. “Daniel!” He exclaims, slamming his hands on the table. It draws the attention from others around them, but he ignores them.

Daniel’s smile lights up the room. It’s so bright and full of a happiness that Jisung hates to adore so much. Especially when the same mouth that smiles like that drops such terrible words. “He _does_. I bet he wears that skirt just to see if you drool when he walks past. Taehyun will ask him to do it and he’ll know _exactly_ who asked.” There’s no venom in his smile. It could clear up a cloudy day, yet Jisung still feels himself shaking with anger. If he could just get Daniel to shut up, then he would. He’s making him anxious, too anxious to be happy at the prospect of Sungwoon _in a skirt_.

 _Daniel isn’t ruining this for me_. He decides, steeling his nerves.

“And after tomorrow night, you’ll be really fucked up.” Daniel surmises, crumpling up the paper of his burger and going to empty his tray. “Anyways, I’ll be seeing you around. I gotta get to class.”

He leaves and before Jaehwan and Minhyun can reiterate anything he’s said, Jisung says his own goodbyes and rushes back out into the autumn wind. _Maybe I should tell Taehyun to forget about it…_ His phone vibrates in his pocket and it is like a sign from the universe that that’s exactly what he should do. Text Taehyun and tell him to leave it alone. When he pulls his phone out to check it and send Taehyun a quick message that will hopefully fix all of this, his screen informs him that Taehyun’s already texted him first.

 **From Noh Taehyun (DO NOT TEXT AFTER 10PM!):  
**   **Plan is a Go. See you tomorrow**

Oh, regardless of what Kang Daniel had said to him over lunch, Jisung is already completely fucked up. This will just ruin him further. Oh man, it’ll just ruin him so much further.

 

The party comes upon him way too quickly.

“What are you going to wear?” Seongwoo asks, already dressed with a box of wine tucked under his arm. “Because I think you should wear that shirt that I bought you about a month ago that you never wear because you want to save it for a special occasion. I think the occasion of getting your ass set on fire by Taehyun tonight when you look at Sungwoon for one second too long is special occasion enough.” He’s being his irritating self, but Jisung finds himself getting actually upset at him. He can’t help it that he’s as grumpy as a two-year-old who hasn’t gotten the desired toy for Christmas.

He’s been pouting for the whole day. Seongwoo’s noticed. There’s nothing more as to why Jisung’s behaving so hostile towards him. “Sure, sounds like a plan.” He returns to his room to change out of his pajamas, finally. It isn’t that he’s been in them the whole day, but he definitely has only taken them off to shower, then put them back on. He can’t be pouting if he functions like a normal societal human, so he has to be dramatic, like Daniel whenever his heart gets broken by finding out he’s out of cereal or something just as ridiculous.

Seongwoo doesn’t follow him into his room, but he does go to his door so that they can talk. “If you don’t want to go, then you don’t have to. Someone will snap a picture for you, or you don’t have to see him at all. Who knows if Daniel is even right anyways? There is no telling that Sungwoon knows that you are so hot for him that you probably need to carry a bucket of ice around whenever he is near.” He stifles a laugh and for that, Jisung is grateful for. For some reason, he doesn’t want to know if Sungwoon knows about his less-than-innocent feelings for him, but at the same time, he wants to end up with him. If Sungwoon just took responsibility for _his_ feelings, then Jisung wouldn’t always be stuck in the responsible adult role. It would take a load off his shoulders, plus if Sungwoon returned his feelings, then it didn’t matter if he wore a skirt to the party or not.

“Well, I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior then.” Jisung promises through the door.

Then there’s the _other_ issue that Daniel had realized belatedly, and Seongwoo didn’t hesitate to remind him at every opportunity. “You have to be because the others might not be… you know, he’ll be all exposed to all his suitors. This’ll drive them wild. I might even learn to love him if he’s looking fine enough in a pretty skirt.” It takes him a minute, he’s grappling with the door, but he finally heaves it open just as Seongwoo finishes his sentence.

“You wouldn’t dare look at him like that...” It isn’t a threat, but there’s a hint of protectiveness there, in his gaze and decorating his words. “… but I know, I didn’t even consider the fact, other than Taehyun… but…” He groans, slamming his door shut again so he can change into skinny jeans. He knows that he won’t look half as good as Sungwoon will, but he wants to look presentable. Sungwoon already treats him like he’s transparent, so maybe if he dresses himself up, he’ll turn his opacity down.

“ _Please_ wear the black skinny jeans and not the dark blue ones. They are stylistically different, I _swear_.” Seongwoo calls through the door, banging on it softly. “If you approach him in the right outfit maybe your situation will flip and he’ll be the one needing the ice.” Both share a laugh, Jisung because he thinks that the idea is laughable, but Seongwoo is probably imagining it. He’s creative, unlike Jisung who can’t even begin to entertain the idea of Sungwoon even looking at him in a remotely interested way. “Anyway, we have to get going! Come _on_! We promised to help Taehyun with supplies!” Seongwoo punctuates each sentence with an exclamation of the final word in it. Jisung gets the point and is pulling on a leather jacket by the time Seongwoo has begun to rattle the doorknob.

“Let’s go then.” Jisung nods. “I just have to put my shoes on.” He heads over to the door, leading. Seongwoo didn’t take the time to discard his shoes at the door when he showed up to pick Jisung up for the party, so he heads on out towards his car. Jisung quickly ties his shoes up and follows him out, making sure that he has his wallet and keys on him before locking the door.

 

The party is being held at Taehyun’s place which is far away from campus which is both for the better and worse. Jisung won’t be able to walk back to his place and others who live on campus also won’t be able to, but cops are less likely to come crashing in since they aren’t interfering with the ongoing campus activities. Taehyun pays rent for a six-bedroom house that is way too fancy for a college student studying business, but he lives with four others so at least it isn’t incredibly lonely. One of those four just happens to be Sungwoon, so at the very least, if the skirt proves to be for the worst, then he can go up and escape the party or change.

“Hey!” They are immediately greeted at the door by cherubic cheeks, an angelic smile, lips carved from God… _Stop it, stop it right now…_ Jisung wills himself to breathe normally, but it is so hard when Sungwoon is beaming like he’s the goddamn sun and he’s directing all his light at him… or maybe he’s imagining that. Seongwoo returns his smile and heads into the house without stopping to talk. Sungwoon hangs by the door, clearly waiting for Jisung.

He does not allow his gaze to fall away from his face. _I will not look while he is looking… I will not look while he is looking…_ It is a mantra that he’ll repeat until Sungwoon turns away from him. He doesn’t know if it will make it any better if he doesn’t blatantly check him out, but he knows that he will be gawking and he doesn’t know how Sungwoon will react to that. He doesn’t know if he wants to know how he will react to it.

Quietly, after he knows his voice won’t crack, he returns his greeting. “Hey, ready to have a good time?” He holds up his twenty-four pack and Sungwoon’s smile somehow widens. _Fuck_ , Jisung thinks, or well, he stops thinking properly. _I’m so fucked._

“So ready,” he answered, reaching out to take the beer from him. “Not many people are here yet, but you know people, they have _lives._ ” They share a laugh as Jisung comes into the house. Sungwoon closes the door behind him.

Taehyun’s in the kitchen. He can hear him speaking with Sungwoo, arguing about his choice of boxed wine. “No one is going to drink that shit other than you.” Taehyun says, sounding stressed out and maybe even angry. Admittedly, Jisung doesn’t know him well enough to know if he’s angry or just teasing him, especially since he can’t see him. Sungwoon leads him into the kitchen.

“Good thing Jisung knows what the people want.” He presents the beer to Taehyun as though it is a holy object. Taehyun’s face lights up as he snatches it away, shooting a look at Jisung that is too open. He can hear the questions from inside his head. _Have you seen how he looks in that skirt? Can you believe he agreed to it? What are your intentions with him because I swear to all that is holy that I can and will kill you if you hurt him._ He withers underneath Taehyun’s gaze, so much so that Sungwoon turns towards him, inclining his head in the absolute cutest way. “Do you want a drink now? We all start early usually.”

His mouth feels like a desert, so he just nods. Sungwoon reaches into the fridge and comes back out with a bottle. In seconds, he’s popped the top off and he’s handing it off to Jisung. He doesn’t ask Seongwoo if he wants one and Jisung reads into that way too much.

“Thanks for helping stock,” Taehyun says. It isn’t a lot, but he knows that Taehyun is probably depending on other people too. There are always the people who bring their own drinks too, so if anything, at the end of the night, they’ll have leftovers. Parties are always like that. People drink less than they expect themselves too, but more than their minimum. Jisung notes that Sungwoon doesn’t get a drink for himself even after making the comment that they usually start drinking early. Taehyun already has a drink on the counter, open and half gone.

The next couple of seconds make Jisung leave this plain of existence entirely.

First, Sungwoon says, “I’m going to take Jisung to the living room to wait for others.” It is a harmless statement and no one thinks anything is strange about it, not even Jisung. Taehyun had been arguing with Seongwoo before they came in and Taehyun clearly had been busy with something that Seongwoo would probably end up helping him with. Plus, they needed someone to be watching the door so that they didn’t leave people waiting outside.

Then, Sungwoon turns his head to look at Jisung to catch his nod.

And finally, Jisung’s gaze travels openly to Sungwoon’s skirt because _Ha Sungwoon is shaking his hips in a way that is **definitely** not innocent and is **totally** in Jisung’s direction. _The gyration is unprofessional, but controlled. He does it in a way that should be silly and sexy, but Jisung can’t get past the way he moves. It doesn’t turn him on, but it does make his mouth dry. _This is what temptation is._ Jisung wants to light himself on fire.

“Hyung,” Taehyun says dangerously. Seongwoo echoes it with a mortified expression on his face.

 _Fuck_. Jisung _really_ wants to light himself on fire. When his gaze flits from Taehyun to Seongwoo and Sungwoon, he finds a treasure trove of expressions. From Taehyun, he gets anger and incredulity, as though Taehyun can’t believe that Jisung would act like that in front of him. Seongwoo comes with mortification and secondhand embarrassment. Then there’s Sungwoon who almost looks shy with red patches decorating his skin. “Sorry,” he bows low, “I’ll go to the living room now.” He turns around quickly, heading out of the kitchen to occupy the living room alone.

Sungwoon trails after him, his trademark smile back on his face. “Are you okay?” He asks hesitantly.

There’s absolutely no way that he doesn’t understand what just happened in the kitchen, but if he wants to pretend like nothing happened, then Jisung could do that. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He doesn’t look at Sungwoon. He doesn’t even know if he can manage it right now.

“I… It…” Sungwoon sounds like he’s trying to find the right words to say. Jisung holds his breath, trying not to think about where this conversation could go. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to endure this for much longer because the first crowds start to come in small waves. Tending to them takes up Sungwoon’s attention and Taehyun comes out to fiddle with the radio, trying up the music and checking the speakers around the house.

Jisung busies himself with helping him out in the living room and kitchen. Sadly, Taehyun won’t meet his eye, but he isn’t treating him like he’s angry at him either. It isn’t until they are sure that music is pouring out of every speaker that Taehyun leans in close to him. “I’ll gut you if you try anything weird. He’s not a one nighter, understand?”

He gulps, then nods. “He’s not.” Jisung agrees with him wholeheartedly. “I don’t think of him that way.”

When he reenters the living room, there are plenty of people he doesn’t know alongside many he does. That’s usually the way parties go for most, aside from the wallflowers or the bookish types, but Jisung’s always ready for a good party, so even the people he doesn’t know, they know him. “Hey, Jisung!” Jaehwan’s voice beats against the pulse of the music and Jisung notices that Minhyun’s not anywhere to be seen. He wonders what that’s about, but he doesn’t get too caught up in worrying. Instead, he heads over to Jaehwan, taking a new beer out of his hands.

“Have you seen Sungwoon?” Jisung asks, trying not to sound desperate.

He fails if Jaehwan’s look means anything. “Nope, but Minhyun went to find him and go stock the fridge.”

Jisung nods, turning around to look around. The house isn’t so full that he can’t see around him or through the groups of people, but he knows Taehyun’s parties, so he knows how full this place would get the closer midnight came upon them. “Cool. I was wondering if Minhyun was here.” He turns back to Jaehwan to find him nodding.

“Yeah, I could tell Minhyun was on your mind.” He laughs, rolling his eyes. As he takes a swig out of his bottle, he waves towards someone in the distance and Jisung turns around to be greeted with a hug by Daniel.

“Sungwoon,” Daniel whistles low, but Jisung’s expression just freezes over into annoyance, so he backs off. “He said for you to find him sometime during all this.” Then Daniel, in Kang Daniel fashion, pulls out his thermos and proceeds to drink tea while everyone else is drinking beer or liquor. Someone pops a champagne bottle open and hollers. Taehyun’s loud voice greets more people at the door. _This is just what I need…_ Jisung tries to convince himself. _This party will feel good once everyone’s dancing and talking and playing…_

Minhyun joins them finally, arm linked with Sungwoon. “Beer pong has already been initiated in the dining room.” Sungwoon says, grinning so wide that it makes Jisung want to yell into the night sky. Their maker is really the most unfair… _How does Ha Sungwoon exist?_ His breath is stolen away again.

“Tell Sungwoon how good he looks,” Minhyun says, drawing Jisung immediately out of his thoughts. “He said he wants to change, but not because he’s uncomfortable. He says it is because he doesn’t look good.” When Minhyun speaks, he only is looking at Jisung, but he knows better than that. Minhyun is addressing everyone, but messing with him. It should be illegal to be as nice and conniving as Hwang Minhyun. It didn’t help that he was gorgeous and could probably have people go to war for him.

Daniel nods. “You do look good, Sungwoon. Change if you want, but I can assure you that you look good.”

“Sexy,” Jaehwan adds with a wink that has Sungwoon playfully batting his eyelashes.

Then all the attention turns to Jisung and he feels like someone turned the music down way too low just so the world could hear what he has to say. “You look gorgeous,” he says, in awe. Sungwoon’s expression softens too much. It’s like Jisung’s compliment actually means something to him. “You look so gorgeous.”

“Yoon Jisung are you wearing eyeliner, what the fuck…” The moment is immediately ruined by the appearance of Taewoong. It’s been _forever_ since they’ve seen each other, so he pulls away from his friends to say hello quickly. “You look so good I really didn’t recognize you.” Jisung can tell he’s already a little bit tipsy, but he forgives him for that as he takes his hands into his own and kisses his cheek.

“Don’t be such a stranger on campus!” Jisung says, slapping his hand against his backside. Taewoong laughs, incredulously, unable to come up with a returning remark. “We’ll have to catch up soon! I’m with some friends right now, so I’ll find you later if you are still around!” He kisses him on the cheek again and turns back to find Seongwoo there.

“They all left you hanging, my main man.” He holds up a beer which would be Jisung’s third unfinished bottle within an hour. Still, he takes it from Seongwoo and both go to search out their friends. The door opens to let more people in and it becomes harder to navigate through the living room into the kitchen even if most of the rest of the house is rather comfortably vacant.

Somehow, somewhere, Jisung loses sight of Seongwoo and is left alone to try to traverse through the throngs of people. He waves to people that he could call out to by name and those who he doesn’t even know, but none of them are the people that he is searching for. By the time he’s made it back into the living room, the music has changed entirely from the fun, headbanging music that Taehyun loves to [something much slower, melodic, sultry](https://www.youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=Fa2RIlsbOvA).

It’s like the fucking movies because in the midst of all the other bodies moving to the beat, he sees Sungwoon dancing by himself. It’s hypnotic and slightly awkward, but he’s got control over his hips and that’s the focus. _Of course, that’s the focus_. With his hands over his head, he sees to have lost himself to the music and no one is laughing at him, instead they are all dancing around him, all dancing with people, on people. No one is dancing alone and no one is truly dancing together. He slinks through the crowd without trying to part them, but they move for him. He’s no good at dancing and will end up making a fool out of himself and Sungwoon, but he can’t just walk away from him when he’s right here.

His hands place themselves on his waist, feeling the fabric of the skirt. It’s soft like cotton and it brushes against Sungwoon’s thighs, but dips no further. He can barely hear Sungwoon’s gasp in response to the unwarranted touch. “Can I have this dance?” Jisung’s lips are at his ear and he swears that he hears Sungwoon’s excited squeal in response before the blonde is turning around. Immediately, his hands come to cup Jisung’s face.

“I knew you’d come looking for me,” he smiles up at him like Jisung’s just given him the best present.

It makes Jisung feel like an absolute fool. He fumbles where before he had steeled his nerves so he could deal with this coolly. There’s no way for him to act cool around Sungwoon when he tears down every façade with just a smile. “I couldn’t leave you lonely,” he finds himself saying, but it sounds so cheesy that he cringes. Underneath his hands, Sungwoon’s hips move slowly from left to right. It drives him wild, but he tries to mask the control that Sungwoon has over him. As his crush for more than a year, Sungwoon had rights to be able to have this effect over him.

Sungwoon tips his head back and laughs. It feels like he’s laughing at Jisung, but he doesn’t feel bad about that. “Who said I would be lonely without you?” He quirks an eyebrow, leaning in closer to him. Or is Jisung imagining that? _What the fuck have I just gotten myself into? Is he flirting with me right now? What’s happening?_ His head feels a bit like he’s about to have a panic attack, but he wills himself to calm down. If he looks away from Sungwoon, then he’ll be able to catch his breath, but he doesn’t, or can’t, look away. He’s captivated.

The lights lazily dance across them. He can’t think of a quick retort so he falls into dancing with Sungwoon. Their bodies move slowly without much purpose other than to dance. “Maybe I would’ve been lonely without you then.” He admits, laughing. Sungwoon’s smile hasn’t left his face and it only widens now.

“I think you would have been. I was worried about you.” He bats his eyelashes and _God, he has to stop doing that_. Jisung finds him so cute, so heartbreakingly cute. _It isn’t fair that he’s flirting with me when he looks like **that**. _ “I know this was for you,” he shakes his hips exaggeratedly, off beat. “You gave it away in the kitchen, you know. I didn’t tell anyone other than Taehyun that I was going to do it for real and you must have told your friends.”

Jisung laughs again, but it is less warm. Actually, the room feels quite cold. He forgets how to swallow.

“Why’d you want to see me in this?” Sungwoon inclines his head and Jisung doesn’t know if his smile is still all that friendly or not. “Am I as pretty as you thought I’d be?”

This time, Jisung doesn’t hesitate. “I said you are gorgeous.”

Sungwoon laughs in his face, but he doesn’t even flinch. Then, as though remembering himself, he softens. “Do you mean that?” He looks shy now, hands moving from Jisung’s face to behind his neck. “It’s not nice to pick on people smaller than you, you know?”

“I am serious,” Jisung knocks his nose against Sungwoon’s so he doesn’t have to move away. It gives him an excuse to be so close to him. He can feel Sungwoon’s breath against his lips and it makes him shiver. Never has he wanted to kiss him as much as he wants to now. “You are always gorgeous though. It isn’t news to anyone.”

Vaguely is he aware of Sungwoon muttering, “It’s news to me,” but he tries to ignore it. Sungwoon’s eyes travel from the floor so that he’s looking at Jisung again. The lights sweep across them again and once again, he’s captivated by how Sungwoon looks tonight. “Do you want to kiss me?” He inclines his head again, like this is just an innocent question, like he can read his mind.

“Yes,” he swallows the lump in his throat down. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for… awhile now.” Nervously, he laughs.

Sungwoon raises an eyebrow. He’s amused? Jisung can’t really pinpoint his emotion, but there’s expectation in his gaze. He wonders if he should take advantage of the question that’s just been asked. “What’re you waiting for?” He asks earnestly. It seems as though he is genuinely wondering about the answer. “I’m right here. I’ve always been.”

So, Jisung does what any sane person would do. He moves in to kiss Ha Sungwoon. Their lips barely brush before Sungwoon is pushing forward and kissing him like he’s been stranded on the desert and Jisung is water. His lips are full and his kisses burn against Jisung’s lips, but that’s how it is supposed to be. It burns over and over and at the same time, it feels like it is healing him. He can’t keep up with the sporadic kisses or the intensity of them, but he tries to desperately. And just as Jisung is about to curl a hand in Sungwoon’s hair and tell him how much he means to him, Sungwoon is slipping through his grasp.

Just as he’s disappearing into the crowd, Jisung hears his final words. “If you want me, you gotta keep up.” Then, he’s gone, leaving Jisung alone with swollen lips and stolen breath.

Daniel’s words echo in his head.

_Ha Sungwoon has you so fucked._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)  
> my twitter is @minshuas_


End file.
